Kiss with a fist
by SamBelle
Summary: After an incident with Krum two days after the Yule ball, Hermione runs to Professor McGonagall for comfort.


**A/N: I know, I have two WIP's, but I'm Working on it. I just came up with this quick drabble while I had some free time. Enjoy and please review.**

Professor McGonagall was satisfied. She was relaxed, reclined back in her arm chair with a warm cup of tea and a good book. She took a sip from the delicate cup before putting it down on the table next to her. With a slight smile she opened the book and read the first sentence. "It was five o'clock on a winter's morning in Syria."

A sigh echoed through Professor McGonagall's living quarters as a loud knock interrupted her reading. What was it now? It was the day after Christmas-two days after the Yule ball. Surely the students had something better to do than cause mischief.

She closed her book and slowly went to open the door. She was rather surprised to find a panicking Hermione Granger on the other side of the wood. "Miss Granger?" she asked.

"Sorry, Professor, but may I come in?" she said. Her voice was higher than usual, and she was speaking very fast. With one last look over her shoulder, she added: "Please?"

At a loss for what else to do, the professor stood back, allowing her pupil to enter. Hermione muttered a thank you and started pacing. "Miss Granger, what on earth is the matter?" asked Professor McGonagall. She was getting concerned; Hermione was usually calm and collected, but here she was, on the verge of a panic attack.

"I punched him" Hermione said, still pacing. Minerva just stared at her. Did she hear correctly? Did Hermione Granger, her star student, honestly punch someone? Sure she punched Malfoy last year, but he deserved it. Minerva remained silent, and Hermione kept pacing.

"He-he tried to kiss me…and I-I sort of panicked. I didn't know what to do, so I punched him." Hermione said. Her hands were gesturing wildly, and she ran a frustrated hand through her hair.

"Who did you punch, dear" Professor McGonagall asked. She had to hide the pride she was feeling. Hermione might look innocent, but she wasn't going to take nonsense from anyone.

"Krum" she answered. "I punched Viktor Krum."

"The Durmstrang champion?" Professor McGonagall asked.

Hermione nodded. She stopped pacing and placed her hands on her hips. She looked angry. "But then again, what was he thinking? I've barely known him for one term, and we only went to the ball together. It was way to soon for him to try and snog me like that."

Professor McGonagall could hear the fear and doubt in her student's voice. She might seem confident about what she did, but Minerva knew how unsure she felt. "Just take a deep breath, dear. If you're not ready for something more, or if you feel uncomfortable with doing something, then it is your right to say no. Now, punching maybe wasn't the best option…" explained Professor McGonagall, "but it did convey the message" she laughed.

The young Gryffindor opened her mouth to defend herself, but realised that she didn't need to. She ran another shaky hand through her messy hair. Professor McGonagall moved closer and hugged Hermione tightly. "It's your body. You get to decide what you're comfortable with. Don't go along with something you don't want to do just because you're afraid of what other people might think" the professor said. Hermione nodded and pulled away.

"I was just so shocked and confused, I didn't know what to do. Before I even realised what was going on, I punched him. Hard. His eye will definitely be swollen tomorrow." she explained.

Professor McGonagall led Hermione over to a sofa and sat down next to her. "How's your hand?" she asked. She had noticed how her student kept it still and close to her body.

"It hurt more than I thought it would, but I'm fine" Hermione answered.

"Let me see your hand, Hermione" the professor aid sternly, holding out her hand.

Slowly Hermione extended her right hand until her wrist was being held by her teacher. Her wrist was slightly swollen, and her knuckles were a dark purple. "Nice" Professor McGonagall said, giving her student a smile and a wink. With a wave of her wand, she conjured up an ice pack, which she placed gently on the injured hand.

"So, what was Mister Krum's reaction after you punched him? Were there any tears?" asked Professor McGonagall. She might look very classy and stern, but the thought of her star student punching some hot-shot in the face excited her. Nobody knew this, but the professor has been involved in quite a few fights herself.


End file.
